


My mysterious encounter

by firestarter3d



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Haunting, I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Ok, this a mysterious event that actually happened to me, and i was wondering if anyone else has had a simillar experience.





	My mysterious encounter

Ok, a few years back me and my family moved into my grandpas house to be with him since our grandma had just passed away, so he needed somebody to look after him or something like that, well as soon as we got there, a belt flew out of the back of the moving van and almost hit my dad, but my parents were sure it was packed tight enough that should of been impossible, there was also an eerie since of being watched Particularly around the restrooms, one night i also heard a Hey! Like someone was getting on to me for something i wasnt supposed to be doing, which i was using a kids chat room, but the hey was more of a whispered hey, i had asked my parents if they had came by my room and said something, they hadnt they were busy watching their own show, they had also told me that one of my grandpas singing fish had started singing on its own for 2 hours even with the batteries out, i wasnt there for that one, now the scariest thing that happened to me during my stay with my grandpa was that i was lying in bed, trying to sleep when a bright purple light came in my window, brighter then any human machine could make, part of me wanted to go see what it was but one of those base instincts told me to stay in bed or something bad would happen had me glued to the bed, the kind shit your pants terror kind. Now i could chalk this up to sleep paralysis, but my mom had seen it as well, although weird thing is she swears the light was Blue. My dad didnt see a thing though. I have a few theories maybe it was aliens, maybe it was my grandmas ghost going into the light since all the activity stopped after that.


End file.
